counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Iraq
'''Iraq (cs_iraq) '''was an official hostage rescue scenario map in the Counter-Strike beta. To win this scenario, the Counter-Terrorists must either eliminate all the terrorists or escort all the hostages to the hostage rescue zone while the terrorists must prevent the CTs from being successful. As said in the map, the conflict is taking place in Iraq, most likely during the time when Saddam Hussein was in power or after he was removed from his dictatorship. Overview: Apparently, this map had a few balancing issues. The terrorists had the major advantage as they could easily camp nearby the hostages and/or hide behind the doors. Unlike most other maps, these doors require the interaction of a button-automated control panel in which enemies could easily pinpoint targets. Furthermore, if some of the terrorists were not found in the compound with the hostages, they have most likely decided to camp above the buildings with sniper weaponry and/or have guarded the hostage rescue zone/CT spawn zone with the presence of a turret-mounted tank. Like all the other beta maps with heavy machine guns, cs_iraq was removed. Description: Iraqi Stronghold (cs_iraq) - Hostage Rescue Counter-Terrorists: Rescue the UN weapons inspectors who have been taken hostage by a Middle - Eastern extremist group. Terrorists: Prevent the filthy American scum from penetrating our base. Maintain control of the hostages at all costs! Other Notes: There are 5 hostages in the mission. (Press FIRE to continue) Tactics: Counter-Terrorists: Have at least two CT squad members guard the hostage rescue zone with the assistance of the tank and head over to the compound where the hostages are waiting to be rescued. Be sure to bring at least one or two other CTs with you and split the team into two's or three's. Be alert for incoming terrorists as they will do anything they can to stop your progress. They can camp above the roofs, behind some crates, or stage an ambush from a corner. To make sure that you and your fellow CT team members do not become "dinner" or "breakfast food" for the terrorists, throw a flashbang or an HE grenade at suspected camp spots to flush out the enemy. However, should some of your team become killed in action, regroup immediately and press on. Sadly, the nightmare may not be over unless all of the terrorists were eliminated earlier. You and the (remaining) squad will still need to inflitrate the compound where it may contain traps and more ambushes. Approach the hallways with caution and access the rooms full of nuclear weapons where 3 of the hostages are at (the other 2 hostages are found above the compound in a radio room). If you do not encounter any terrorists inside, then it is very likely that they have escaped and are guarding the paths that lead to the hostage rescue zone. Whatever you do, proceed with caution when heading back to the rescue zone as the terrorists will attempt to commit one last act to stop your team. If you are lucky and have neutralized the threats or the terrorists have backed off, then the mission will favor the Counter-Terrorists! Terrorists: As said by the description, pulverize the Counter-Terrorists with any force necessary. You can confront the enemy or camp in designated areas where the terrorists should have an advantage. If the CTs are well-armed or are in large numbers, inflict damage as much as possible, retreat back to the compound, or try to avoid getting spotted when heading to the hostage rescue zone. If the terrorists are unable to resist the CT siege, try to direct the surviving terrorists to guard the abandoned pathways or the rescue zone. This time, if the tank does not have a Counter-Terrorists, the tank will serve well in preventing the CTs in advancing foward with the hostages. Trivia: *As seen with the landscape and sky, the time taking place may be nightime or early dawn. *The official factions for this map may be SEAL Team 6 and the Elite Crew or the Guerrilla Warfare. *The Black Mesa SUV found in the compound may have belonged to the UN inspectors before it was taken by the terrorists. *According to the map description and layout, it appears that the inspectors were taken hostage because they found some nuclear weapons, which the terrorists did not want it discovered. Due to their disappearance, a squad of Counter-Terrorists were sent to the area which may have ignited the conflict between the two opposing forces. *There is a painting and a computer screen that depicts Saddam Hussein in the compound. *This map is particularly not bot-friendly as bots are unable to interact with the panels to open the doors. Since 3 of the hostages are found behind the doors, the CT bots would be unable to extract them for rescue thus giving the terrorists the ability to win by default when time runs out. Furthermore, some of the terrorists may get stuck or trapped if they attempt to access the doors.